


A Family Who Wins Together

by DamsInDistress



Series: Growing Pains [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Mitch watches his daddy and papa up on the podium in Australia.





	

There were 5 laps remaining when Mark passed Mitch over to Britta. "Stay with Aunty Britta for a bit buddy. I need to go talk to papa." Mark says with a huge smile on his face as he grabs his jacket and sprints towards the direction of the podium.

The five-year old turns to face Britta with a confused look on his face. "Where's daddy going?" Mitch asks as Britta smiles at the toddler. "He's gonna go see your papa but don't worry Mitchy we'll see them soon enough." Britta says before he picks Mitch up and goes with the rest of the team to welcome Sebastian as he crosses the line first. 

They make it in time right before the winners get called out. Antti eventually pops up beside Britta and takes Mitch from her as he places him on his shoulders. They hear Sebastian's name called out as the fans and the team roar with excitement. "There's your papa Mitch." Antti says as Mitch looks up to see his papa waving his number one finger in the air as he spots his son amongst the crowd in red. "Papa! Papa!" Mitch cheers as he waves his little hands in the air. 

After the trophies had been given and the champagne was sprayed, Mark was called out to do the interviews for the top 3 finishers. "There's daddy." Antti says as Mitch looks up to see his parents up on the podium. Mark and Sebastian were keeping things professional but Sebastian couldn't keep from hugging Mark tight up there in front of everyone. The two would share knowing looks as they spot Mitch amongst the crowd and hear his tiny voice amongst the cheers. 

"Come on. Let's go to them." Britta says as she leads them to where the cool-down room is. They get there to great Sebastian as he pulls Britta into a hug, not caring that he's covered in champagne, as she moves to hug Mark next. "Papa! Daddy!" Mitch shouts as Sebastian manages to catch his son as Antti passes him. "Hey Mitchy, I got something for you." Sebastian says before he places his winner's cap on Mitch's head who giggle excitedly. Mark takes Mitch so Sebastian can show their son the trophy he won. "Can you see yourself on it, buddy?" Mark asks as Mitch looks on at the shiny surface of Sebastian's trophy. 

"We need to go to the pen Seb." Britta says, hating that she had to break up the family's little moment. "I'll be with you as soon as I can." Sebastian says as he gives Mark's arm a squeeze and pinches one of Mitch's cheeks. Sebastian and Britta were off to the pen as Antti, Mark and Mitch make their way back to the Ferrari base with Sebastian's trophy. Mitch was still playing with Sebastian's Pirelli cap all the way back before he turns to Mark with a grin. "Daddy can I keep it?" Mitch asks innocently as Mark chuckles. "Tell you what buddy, maybe in a few years you'd earn one yourself but I'm sure papa will lend you his for now." Mark says, not knowing how true his words will be someday.


End file.
